


A Place called home

by MoonxKitsune



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, DES AND HIS DAD REUNITEEEEEEE, no logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonxKitsune/pseuds/MoonxKitsune
Summary: Descole comes to Layton's house, severely injured. He meets old friends, and gets forgiven by unlikely people. Will he be able to forgive, and have a place called home?
Relationships: Layton & Descole
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. I'm sorry..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Azran Legacy spoilers, basically the whole prequel series and some for the first trilogy  
> Spoilers are probably gonna be in the whole fanfic, sorry I didn't put that in the warnings thingamobobber

There was a pounding at the door. An urgent knock, echoing throughout the house ,making Layton jump out of his armchair. He quickly walked to the door. Ran almost. He opened it, and the last person he was expecting to see was there before him. The man staggered forward, and fell forward. Layton caught him just in time.  
“Theodore.. I’m sorry..” Descole mumbled. Layton’s eyes grew wide as he called for the ambulance.

“We need to give him emergency surgery now!” one of the nurses yelled. Surgeons came from every corner.  
“N-nurse..” Layton said to one of the nurses.  
“Yes?” she replied.  
“Please.. Just keep the mask on..” Layton requested.  
“Of course my dear man.” she said, smiling.  
Layton watched as they rolled the stretcher into the surgery room, the limp form of Descole on it, barely breathing. Layton watched through the window.  
“Please.. No…” a voice from behind said. Layton jolted, and looked behind, his eyes wide.  
The tall figure of Bronev was standing before him. Handcuffs on his hands, a police officer accompanying him. Before Layton knew what he was doing, he hugged Bronev. Bronev, handcuffed, could not return the hug, but surprise was visible in his eyes. They watched the surgery together, and Layton could hear Bronev praying.  
“Please.. Hershel.. You have to get up.. For Rachel’s sake.. Please..” Bronev said quietly. The surgeons walked around rather hastily. The heartbeat monitor was slowing down.  
“We’re losing him!!!” one of the surgeons shouted. A surgeon grabbed a defibrillator and placed it on Descole’s chest. Layton realized he wasn’t breathing, and finally exhaled when he saw Descole gasp for air. The surgery took multiple hours, and Layton felt relieved when he saw his stretcher getting rolled out. Layton knew what he had to do. And as he got up, he knew this would be worth every penny.  
“Mr. Layton?” one of the surgeons said.  
“Yes?” Layton said.  
“We did the best we could.. But.. his wounds were extremely severe. He is unconscious right now, and I must say.. It will be a miracle if he even wakes up.. I’m so sorry..” the surgeon said. Layton felt his world crumble, and he saw the shock on Bronev’s face.  
They went to Descole’s room. Layton felt his stomach drop. There were multiple IV’s put into Descole’s arms, a breathing mask forcing Descole to breathe, and a heart monitor, getting slower by the minute.  
Layton sat by Descole, silent. Bronev had tears rolling down his face, slightly stroking his eldest son’s hair.  
“I’m so sorry…. I’m so sorry I was a failure Hershel… please.. I’ll give anything to be your place.. Wake up son.. Wake up for Rachel.. Wake up for Theo..” Bronev whispered, regret and sadness in his eyes. That’s when Layton broke. He wept onto Descole’s blanket.  
His brother, the boy who gave up a chance for a normal, happy life, Layton knew he could never repay his brother. He gave up all hope. Nothing could be done.  
Four days passed, and the chances of seeing his brother wake up were small.  
Descole’s hand twitched. Layton and Bronev looked at it with wide eyes. The heart monitor seemed to get faster. Suddenly, Descole inhaled sharply. 

Descole’s eyes fluttered open. His body ached everywhere. Bright light made him squint, but the thing that really made him wake up was the top hat.  
“Layton?! Wha-what?!” Descole said. He unconsciously touched the bridge of his nose, relieved that the mask was still there.  
“You’re awake! Oh my goodness… I’m so relieved...” Layton said, relief falling on his face. “You’re in a hospital, and you went through some emergency surgery.” Layton added.  
“I knew you had it in you..” another voice said from the left side of Descole. He turned his head, and narrowed his eyes when he saw Bronev.  
“You…. get away from me, you-” Descole growled before he got stopped by Layton.  
“Descole. He was so scared for you. Please. Just try to forgive, my dear brother.” Layton said calmly. A nurse walked in.  
“Ah! You’re awake! You may be discharged from the hospital in about two weeks!” she said brightly, writing some notes down on a piece of paper. She left the room, leaving the three men alone.  
“What happened to me..” Descole said quietly.  
“You went through some emergency surgery. Three bullets near your stomach area, one bullet in your thigh, another bullet grazed your heart, some fractured ribs, slash wounds on your back, and a rusty knife stabbed into your hip. You almost died.” Layton explained.  
Descole was silent for a while, occasionally giving Bronev some icy glares.  
He stayed silent when Grosky walked into the room.  
“Hmph. Well, I’m pretty sure you did that for a reason Layton. Do know that you can always turn them in.” Grosky said. Descole and Bronev looked confused. Grosky waited behind Bronev, fiddling with his new badge.  
“I bailed you out.” Layton said to Descole.  
“What?” Descole said.  
“I said I bailed you out. You don’t have to go to prison for your crimes.” Layton said.  
“Wha- but how?! I committed so many crimes.” Descole said.  
“Let’s just say being a professor has its benefits.” Layton said.  
The next two weeks weren’t eventful.

Descole boarded Layton’s car after a few weeks, a little slow due the effects of his wounds.  
“I.. i’m sorry…” Descole managed to mutter. “I owe you so much..” he added. Layton smiled.  
“Nonsense. A true brother always helps the family. And for the owing part. I owe you everything.” Layton said.  
“Why do you say that? I’ve caused you nothing but trouble.” Descole replied.  
“You gave me a life you could’ve easily taken for your own.” Layton said.  
“Now, that would almost be common sense. You would’ve died if you were left alone.” Descole said.  
“And you took that risk for yourself by giving a happy life to me.” Layton retorted kindly.  
Descole had no response for this, so he kept quiet.  
“What do I call you?” Layton asked. Descole sighed.  
“Well.. as much of Descole lives, Desmond Sycamore is still my identity.. So Desmond will do.” Descole said.  
“Alright Desmond.” Layton said.  
They reached Layton’s house, and Layton urged Descole/Sycamore to go to his guest room. He needed to rest after all.  
Descole never knew he would feel this, but he felt happy. His brother had forgiven him, and he could finally sleep peacefully. He closed his eyes, the mask still on. Layton visited Descole’s room. He gently took off Descole’s mask, and couldn’t help but stare at the face of Professor Sycamore, the man whom he had traveled with for a month. He put it back on, and left the room.

Sycamore woke up, and walked to the couch, limping. He saw that his brother had fallen asleep on his papers. Sycamore laughed, and organized his desk. He wasn’t supposed to be standing, but his brother got him up. Layton woke up, and forced Sycamore onto the couch.

“Where’s the boy?” Sycamore asked.  
“Luke? Oh he went back home a few weeks ago, feeling a bit homesick.” Layton replied. He should be coming today or tomorrow-” Layton was interrupted mid sentence.  
“I should get going then.” Descole said.  
“Nonsense, I’ll talk to Luke. Where’s Raymond, may I ask?” Layton asked.  
“Raymond is in Scotland. Visiting family.” Sycamore replied.  
There was a knock at the door. Laytn opened the door, and Luke was there, eyes bright.  
“Hi Professor!” he said.  
“Hello Luke. Back from your weeks off?” Layton said, smiling.  
“Yes, Mom and Dad just dropped me off.” Luke said.  
Luke walked in, and Laytin nervously walked behind him. Sycamore saw Luke, and sat up. He and Luke, who was wide eyed, made eye contact. Suddenly, Luke sprinted to Sycamore.  
“Luke, no!!!” Layton cried. Sycamore prepared for whatever the boy was going to do to him. He certainly wasn’t expecting a tight embrace. Sycamore was shocked, his eyes wide under his mask.  
“Thank you Professor…. For saving my life..” Luke said. Sycamore gave a small smile, and pat Luke’s head.


	2. I owe you too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des and Hershel have a conversation with each other, nothing much, just a gap filler while I think of ideas 😅

With each day, Sycamore’s wounds started to heal. Although the wounds needed to be checked once in a while, everything was all good. 

Bronev had been bailed out. By his own son. However, he would be on house arrest for a few years until further money was provided. He walked into a small flat. Emmy’s flat. Nobody decided to tell Scotland Yard about Emmy’s betrayal, and it was better that way. Nobody needed more questioning. Bronev brought the few things he owned when he moved in; A couple of clothes, a pocket watch, and an assortment of family photos. Emmy didn’t mind, and enjoyed the company. 

Layton and Sycamore were enjoying a pot of tea in the evening, reading or solving puzzles. Sycamore didn’t wear his glasses at home, or bunched up his hair. He simply wore his long hair down, and exposed his rust-colored eyes  
“So.. Hershel..” Sycamore began. It felt strange to call his little brother by his own birth name.  
“Yes, Desmond?” Layton said, looking up from his puzzle.  
“When should I move out?” Sycamore said.  
“Move out? Are we not treating you well enough?” Layton said, concerned and confused.  
“No, no! You have been treating me so well, I can not thank you enough. But I seem to be a burden.. And you already have Luke to take care of.” Sycamore said.  
“You are certainly not a burden Desmond. I rather enjoy the company, in fact. But you have every right to move out if you are feeling uncomfortable.” Layton said.  
“...Thank you, Hershel. You don’t know how much that means to me.” Sycamore said.  
“You are my family. And family makes a better home.” Layton said. 

They were quiet for a while, doing their own things. Layton checked the time.  
“Goodness, it’s already eleven thirty. I must get to bed.” Layton said, getting up. “Do you need help getting up Desmond? Or would you rather sleep at a later time.” Layton asked.  
“I’ll sleep at a later time, thank you though.” Sycamore said.  
“Alright. Good night then, brother.” Layton said as he walked upstairs. Sycamore couldn’t help but smile. He was welcome here-  
He wasn’t. A small voice in his head, saying that he should be dead. He should've fallen to his death when the ruins fell. He shouldn't have to bother his baby brother, not after everything he did to him.  
“I owe you too much Theo… I’m sorry..” Sycamore thought. With heavy feelings, he slowly got up, and walked gently to his bedroom.


	3. Forgiven, but Forgive?

It had been a couple weeks since Sycamore got out of the hospital. 

"Desmond." Layton said.  
"Yes?" Sycamore replied.  
"We should visit Bronev." Layton said.  
Sycamore froze.  
"Why should we visit that cursed imbecile?" Sycamore finally said.  
"Desmond, although he has done things that can not be forgiven, just try to look at it from his point of view. I think he knows what he's done." Layton explained.  
Sycamore was silent for a long time.  
"He saved you.. you owe him a lot... do it for Theo." Sycamore thought.  
"....Fine. When should we visit? After Luke goes to Misthallery?" Sycamore said.  
"Yes. That would be good. I'm sorry Desmond, for springing this on you so suddenly." Layton said.  
Did he really want to see Bronev, the man who watched his own daughter in law and granddaughter being killed?  
He still remembered that horrendous day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will get more interesting, don't worry. I just need to connect all the events, sorry 😅😅😅


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sycamore has a flashback of his wife and daughter getting killed, and seeing his father after approximately 30 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar OuO'

"Daddy, is the answer 76?" Juniper said.  
Sycamore stopped cutting the vegetables and went to his seven-year old daughter, who was sitting at the kitchen table with their butler, Raymond.  
"Yes, Juniper, good job!" Sycamore said. Juniper giggled.  
"Can you give me another one?" Juniper said, eyes sparkling.  
After Sycamore gave Juniper another puzzle, he went back to cooking.  
He almost dropped the knife when a pair of gentle hands touched both of his shoulders. Sycamore looked behind him to be face to face with his beautiful wife, Marie.  
"Boo." she said. Sycamore smiled, and gave his wife a light kiss. He was preparing his family's food as his wife finger-combed his hair.  
"You have such beautiful hair, Des." Marie said lovingly. "I'm so glad it was passed onto Juniper."  
On instinct, they both looked at their daughter. She was also beautiful, like her mother. She had her mother's pale skin and her gorgeous eye shape, but her father's hair and eye color.  
They had finished eating and were washing dishes when there was a knock.  
Marie looked at Sycamore, confused.  
Juniper ran to the door, and opened it.  
Des and Marie ran to the Juniper when she gasped loudly.  
Men and women dressed in blue suits barged into their home, carrying guns.  
Des never knew he would experience this again. But nothing would've prepared Des to see the last person he expected to see.  
A man with fluffy blond hair, who was wearing a more professional suit, walked in.  
"Well well. I never thought I would see you, Professor Sycamore." he said.  
Des needed some time to register it. Surely it wasn't him?! The man, who comforted him and his baby brother during scary times, the man who was so loving toward his wife, the man who was kidnapped by Targent, was now trespassing in his son's own house, supposedly the leader of that accursed group?  
"My name is Leon Bronev." he said. That confirmed it. He nudged his daughter and wife behind him.  
"I would like you to join Targent." he continued.  
Des didn't know what to say, it was so sudden.  
"No." Des said.  
“I’m giving you exactly 10 seconds to say your final answer.” Bronev said.  
“I said, no.” Des said. He glanced at Juniper and Marie. Marie’s face was pale, and Juniper looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
“Hmph. I thought you cared for your family, Sycamore.” Bronev spat.  
“And I thought you cared for yours.” Des muttered. Bronev’s face changed. He looked frozen for a split second, then slightly growled.  
“Well, I guess we’ll have to show you what happens when you decline our generous offer.” Bronev said. He looked at two buff men, who both nodded.  
In a matter of seconds, both men grabbed Marie by the arms, shoving Juniper to the side. Des caught Juniper just in time, and picked her up. His eyes were wide.  
They pushed her on her side, gun to her head. She was fidgeting, but could not wriggle out when two heavy men were pressing her down. Marie had tears running down her face.  
“Please.. no... I- I’ll..” Des pleaded. He pressed Juniper’s head so she could bury her head into his collar. She whimpered.  
“Mommy..” her voice was near tears. Des could tell she was trying not to cry.  
“Tsk, tsk. Too late Sycamore.” Bronev said, but his voice was weak. It sounded forced.  
Suddenly, Des felt something pinch his back. He looked back, and a thug had injected something into his body. The thug kicked him, making Des fall. More thugs ripped Juniper from his arms. He was also pinned down like Marie.  
“Not her, please. Kill me, but not them. I beg you. Please.” Des begged. He felt sick and weak. He heard something crack, and immediately looked at his wife and daughter, but they were the same as before. Scared, pale, and pinned to the floor.  
“Boss. We got the butler.” a thug said. He held the limp form of Raymond with one hand as if he was a puppy, and threw him on the ground.  
“Raymond…” Des whispered. Everything was going in and out of focus. He felt extremely weak. It was the injection. It made him weaker. 

Then everything changed. He looked at Marie.  
The thug pressed the gun harder on her head.  
Des couldn’t stand looking at his wife and daughter’s tear streaked faces, their eyes drained of all hope.  
“Please.. I’m begging you! Kill me! Take all my research! Just don’t hurt them!” Des shouted. 

BANG  
The gunshot echoed through the room. Des felt like time slowed down. Blood splattered everywhere. Juniper screamed. Marie went limp. Her hair was covered in blood. The hole on the side of her head sucked up all hope like a black hole.  
“NO!!” Des screamed. Tears ran down his face. It couldn’t be true. Marie couldn’t be dead. Her body, red and limp, destroyed that thought.  
“Daddy! Help!” Juniper screamed. A thug picked her up by the collar and threw her down.  
“Juniper! I’m going to get you out of this mess okay? Mommy is fine, she’s just… sleeping, okay sweetheart?!” Des said frantically. Des stared at Bronev. He was looking down at the floor. Des didn’t know if he was just seeing things, but he saw a tear drop from his face.  
“Daddy-” Juniper cried.  
BANG  
She didn’t finish her sentence as she crumpled onto the floor, blood seeping from her head. Her small body also went limp, clothes soaking up the wet blood.  
Des screamed. This couldn’t be happening. He wanted to wake up from this horrendous nightmare.  
The thugs started torturing him. He felt the injection kick in. No matter how much he wanted to fight, he felt weak. Like a puppet with its strings cut. One of them got a blade and slashed it against his back. He felt warm blood. He looked at Bronev, who mouthed “I’m sorry…” Des didn’t even have the energy to glare. After what felt like hours of pain, the thugs left. Des looked around, his vision going fuzzy. Something wet was on his face. Tears? Blood? Both? Blood was everywhere. His house was a mess. His wife and daughter were… gone. Their bodies just lay on the floor. Raymond was limp, but seemed to be breathing. Des couldn’t believe it. His own father, the man who had cared and nurtured him for nine years, had just ordered his son’s family to get killed. His own father was the leader of the group who ripped his family apart in the first place. He vowed to kill Bronev one day. He vowed to bring down Targent. He vowed to avenge both of the families he once had. Gradually, Des felt everything going dark. Slowly, he faded into unconsciousness.


	5. Where did it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des has to meet Bronev

They dropped Luke off at Misthallery so he could attend his grandfather’s funeral, and drove to where Bronev was at. Des looked out the window, watching the landscape roll by.   
They drove in silence. Des was still lost in thought when a door slamming got him out of it.   
“Desmond. We’re here.” Layton said. Des opened the door, confused.   
“Erm.. if you don’t mind me asking.. Why are we here in this neighborhood?” Des asked.   
“I thought you would ask that. You see.. You weren’t the only person I bailed out. I.. bailed out Bronev as well. Follow me.” Layton said, walking towards a cozy little house. Desmond, with wide eyes, looked at the house. It was small, adorned with yellow flowers here and there.   
“Desmond?” Layton said as they approached the door.   
“Yes?” Des replied.  
“Can you please be… understanding? Try to resist your anger?” Layton asked. Desmond almost objected, but the voice inside his head kept him from doing it.  
“Do it for Theo.. do it for Theo…” the voice said. Des swallowed.  
“I-I’ll try.” Des said finally. Layton nodded in thanks Des held his breath when Layton knocked.   
“Coming…” a voice said from inside. Footsteps began to come closer. Then, the door opened.   
Des didn’t know who was more shocked; Bronev, or himself. Bronev’s eyes widened as he saw both his sons at his door. Des felt small vines of anger creeping up his body as he saw that face.  
“Hello Bronev.” Layton said calmly. Bronev stared at Layton for a second.   
“What brings you two here to see a cursed imbecile like me?” Bronev said.   
“I brought someone.” Layton said, moving away so Des could be in the spotlight. Des and Bronev stared at each other. Des swallowed.   
“Hello Bronev.” Des said flatly. Bronev scanned him for two minutes until he spoke up.  
“Hello.” Bronev said, looking away. They stood in an awkward silence. Des just stared at Bronev, almost like he was staring into his soul.   
“You can come in if you like….” Bronev mumbled.   
“Oh? I thought no one who is not a resident of your house may enter.” Layton asked, confused.  
“Well, I am, but you control who comes in and out. If it’s you, you can do whatever you want.” Bronev explained.  
“Ah. Well we’ll take up the offer then.” Layton said. Des froze. He tried to interrupt, but that small voice practically yelled at him again.  
“Do it for Theo..!” the voice screamed. Des followed Layton inside the house.   
The house was small, the interior almost looked like a woman designed it. There wasn’t much, except some furniture and steps leading upstairs. Bronev gestured them to a couple of chairs around a small coffee table. Layton and Des both sat in old armchairs. Des was looking around the house when something caught his eyes. Four old photos on the coffee table. They looked too familiar. They were-   
One was a family photo. A light brown haired man with rust-colored eyes had his arm wrapped around a beautiful woman. She had sparkly dark brown eyes and lovely curly brown hair. Two boys were smiling. One, the younger one supposedly, had his mother’s eyes, and his dad’s billowy hair, although the color was his mother’s with yellowish tones. Des’s eyes went to the older boy. He had his mother’s hair, but his father’s eyes. Everyone looked so joyful and carefree. A small hint of a smile crept up Des’s face, but he quickly pushed it back down.   
Bronev cleared his throat.   
“Really, what brings you here?” Bronev asked.  
“Well, we believe you changed.” Layton said simply. While Layton was talking, Des found the chance to really study Bronev. His hair was long, and his beard needed to be shaved. There were bags under his eyes, and red lines on his arms. There was one on his neck. A golden ring, almost covered in yellow rust, was resting on his fourth finger.   
“.....I regret everything I’ve done..” Bronev’s voice said. Des’s eyes shot up. Those small vines were getting thicker, and leaves were sprouting.   
“You regret everything you’ve done?” Des growled, looking at Bronev. Bronev opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Des again.  
“If you truly regret everything you’ve done, you should be dead. You didn’t deserve to live, you should’ve decayed in that rotten old prison cell you had for a couple of months.” Des snarled. The vines were blooming flowers now. The vines were wrapping themselves around his brain, his heart, his soul. Rage bubbled in his blood.   
“Desmond.. Please..” Layton said softly. Des glared at Bronev, then walked out. He slammed the door. How dare he say that?! How dare he say that when he watched his own son go through the same pain he did over twenty years ago, if not worse? He went inside Layton’s car, and tried to calm down. The voice in his head mocked him.  
“Tsk, tsk. Your brother asked you to hold your anger in, but you couldn’t even do that. What a shame.” the voice scoffed. He watched Layton talk to Bronev, almost looking like he was apologizing. Bronev was nodding, then finally went back in. Des couldn’t look at Layton’s face as he entered the car. Again, they drove in silence. Des felt the vines retreating, and he felt extremely guilty.   
“Hershel?” Des said.  
“Yes Desmond?” Layton said.  
“I apologize for my actions. I should’ve kept my anger in, like you asked.” Des said. He clearly didn’t mean it. He meant ninety-nine percent of what he said, but the remaining one percent was blocked by fond memories of his father, Leon Bronev. Not Leon Bronev, leader of Targent, but Leon Bronev, loving husband and doting father. Layton sighed.   
“I should be the one apologizing. It must be hard, seeing a man who killed his daughter-in law and granddaughter, watching someone who once called him father go through so much trauma and torture. It doesn’t take a day for a person to forgive, it can take a couple of weeks, months, years, decades.” Layton said.  
“Erm.. he didn’t actually kill them, but he watched them being killed..” Des mumbled.  
“However, I have other matters to discuss with Bronev. We will be visiting him again soon.” Layton continued, pretending not to hear Des.   
“I assume I must come as well?” Des said in a chilly manner.   
“Well, yes. I want you to give him another chance…” Layton said. It sounded like he was bracing for an attack. Des took a deep breath.   
“Alright.” Des replied.   
They reached Layton’s house after twenty minutes.  
“I’ll be going upstairs, if you don’t mind.” Des said, going up the step.  
“I don’t mind at all.” Layton said from downstairs. Des entered his room, and gently closed the door. He sat down on his bed. Why was he alive? He should’ve died when he took the hit for Luke, or when the ruins fell as Aurora faded away. Aurora. The closest person to his daughter he got to meet. The thoughts tormented Des. He grabbed a blade from the nearby desk. He put the blade to his arm. This wasn’t a first; he had harmed himself many times. He put force on the blade, and brought it down, resulting in a red line dripping with blood. He did this multiple times until he controlled his emotions and thoughts.   
The next day they went to Bronev again. They parked, and Des noticed a yellow scooter on one of the lots. He thought he had seen it before, but decided not to go on with that. They knocked, and went inside Bronev’s house. Des gave Bronev an icy glare. Bronev looked at Des back, but his gaze was more of a tired, melancholy one. Des saw gauze taped onto his neck and wrist. Layton was talking about Bronev’s house arrest when the front door opened. Everyone’s eyes went to the door. Familiar yellow came in like a ray of sun.   
“I’m home Uncle Leon!” a familiar voice rang out. The woman was carrying grocery bags, and she closed the door with her boot.  
“Uncle Le-” the woman said, freezing when she saw Layton and Des. She put the bags down.  
“Professors..?” she said timidly.   
“Hello Emmy. Long time no see.” Layton said politely. Emmy’s eyes widened.   
“H-Hello Professor.. What are you doing here..?” Emmy asked shyly.   
“I came to talk to Bronev about some matters.” Layton replied.   
“Oh. Well um, don’t mind me, I’ll be putting stuff away.,,” Emmy said, picking the bags up and going into what seemed like the kitchen. Layton and Bronev only talked for a couple of minutes. Des headed out.   
“Emmy? May I speak with you?” Layton said.   
“Oh! Of course Professor.” Emmy said, looking rather shocked. 

“Professor?” Emmy began.  
“Yes Emmy?” Layton replied.  
“I.. I’m so sorry… for everything.. I don’t deserve anything after what I did to you and Luke.. I-” Emmy apologized, looking down at her feet.  
“Emmy.” Layton said firmly. Emmy looked up.  
“I know your actions were undesirable. However, I forgive you. Luke forgives you. Move on from the past, okay?” Layton said reassuringly. Emmy smiled.   
“Thank you professor… it means a lot when you say that.” Emmy said.   
“It’s no problem Emmy. You take care of Bronev.” Layton said as they parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar.. hope you enjoyed my first fanfic, I'll be making a lot more Layton fanfics :D  
> I'll continue this fic in another chapter! Sorry! Stay safe and have a blessed day my friends! <3


End file.
